Oחε of Rεpεtitioח
by ToonAoYushiko
Summary: ya sabía que esto algún día pasaría, todos me lo habían advertido, sabía que un día ya no estarías a mi lado, aun así... 'Pero estaba segada por el amor como una tonta' - como se siente Winry hacia Ed con la cancion de One of Repetition de Miku  UA
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Como están mis amorosos! ^^ ((ok no! Eso lo dice la maestra de mi amiga xD))

Estaba pasando a digital el cap. 5 de al borde de la adolescencia pero me aburrí -.-lll xD ahahaa ((Esqe ya lo leí muchas veces -.-)) y pues como aun sigo esperando a una amiga que ya no ha de tardar en venir xD escribí un tipo song-fic de Full Metal Alchemist con 1,019 palabras ((tengo qe admitirlo es mucho para mí en solo 20 min -w-))

Bno bno no es toda la canción es solo una partecita ¬w¬ es la de One of repetition de Hatsune Miku por si la quieren escuchar :D

Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Winry :3 (Universo Alterno wooo!)

Edades: nose! Los que le quieran poner xD pero en el recuerdo son peques :3

Disclamer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para desquitar mi aburrida aburricion aburricional(?) xD

* * *

><p><strong>One of Repetition<strong>

Parte1

**.**

Me encontraba sentada en una de las muchas bancas que se encontraban en el parque con mi corazón a mil por hora, me había encontrado con Edward, incluso me puse el vestido más bonito que tengo, pero… ¿Acaso siempre estará esa barrera que me impide decirle algo? Siento que si sigo así empezare a llorar. Todos me dicen que le diga cómo me siento antes de que sea demasiado tarde… pero creo que ya lo es…

.

_Una ilusión que muestra el estado del sentido que había perdido en las palabras, ya no es amor._

_Nunca más este vacío nos separara _

_Vagando en un camino de dudas y empezare a llorar_

_._

Siempre es lo mismo todos los días, yo me levanto temprano en la mañana para ir a la escuela, me pongo lo más bonita que puedo pero tú nunca lo notaste, ya ni siquiera estamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, cuando te ayudaba con las materias o hacíamos proyectos juntos, en ese momento, sentada en el pupitre de la escuela, recordé cuando estabas platicando con Alphonse

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-

-es Winry, ¡ya no la soporto!-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡siempre esta corrigiéndome por lo que hago!-

-es que se preocupa por ti-

-pues, no necesito su preocupación-

Esas palabras me dolieron y golpearon hasta hacer pedazos a mi ya herido corazón, aunque no me lo dijiste directamente, pues estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta, me dolió como si me hubieras dado una bofetada, nunca me entenderás… No quiero que me hieras más…

.

_Tú ya no me necesitas, solo me convertiré en una rutina._

_No lo dices de frente, pero yo seguiré oyendo pasar esas palabras_

_¿Puedes entender los sentimientos que se unieron en este momento?_

_No quiero esto nunca más…_

_._

Quisiera que las cosas fueran más simples como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en el parque, cuando anhelábamos tantas cosas, cuando estábamos juntos…

-¡Corre Win!- exclamaste mientras seguías corriendo

-¡espérame, yo no puedo correr tan rápido!- me tropecé en el suelo, sentí un gran ardor en mi rodilla, estaba sangrando, empecé a llorar y Edward rápido regreso a ayudarme

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado

.

_En el pasado, siempre habías sido bueno para mantenerte en movimiento _

_En el sueño dulce de futuro para seguir mejorando_

_La luz que pasa por la ventana brilla tenuemente antes de desvanecerse _

_La esperanza se desvaneció, iba de la mano con los sonidos de los suspiros_

_._

-m…me duele- me llevo debajo de un árbol y me dijo que lo esperara, no tardo mucho, traía unas vendas un poco de agua, con cuidado me las coloco y yo me quede dormida recargada en su hombro, me despierto y observo que seguimos en el parque pero que ya era el atardecer

-al fin despiertas dormilona- dijo con su gran sonrisa –ten, te hice esto- me coloco una corona de flores, no pude evitarlo, me sonroje

-gracias Ed…-

Pero todo eso ha cambiado, ya no soy yo la que está en ese lugar…

.

_Voy cayendo, cayendo en un profundo sueño_

_Con él viene una foto de mi interior que no se filtro _

_Es un sueño soñado con el principio del fin _

_Ya no estoy en el lugar que pretendía estar…_

_._

Al principio intente convencerme de que no era verdad, que yo seguía siendo esa que ocupaba mayor lugar en tu corazón por ser tan unidos, aunque ya sabía que esto algún día pasaría, todos me lo habían advertido, sabía que un día ya no estarías a mi lado, aun así ¡no lo acepto!

.

_Pero aun… yo quería creer que no era cierto _

_Quería tener ninguna duda de ti_

_A pesar de que sabía que me dejarías algún día_

_No lo aceptaba_

_._

Sabía que si seguía junto a ti me seguiría haciendo ilusiones, yo no lo pensé dos veces con tal de esta a tu lado, pero no tuve en cuenta que todos esos rumores eran verdad, tú me habías cambiado, pero estaba tan segada por el amor que no me di cuenta…

.

_Incluso desde el principio sabía que era una ilusión_

_Más tarde supe que no vendrías _

_Pero estaba segada por el amor como una tonta_

_._

Aun me da risa acordarme que te daban celos al verme con uno de mis amigos

-es que estoy enamorado de ti-

Me decías en broma, hubiera preferido que no lo dijeras porque solo le dabas falsas ilusiones a mi corazón.

Creo que debí darme cuenta que te estaba asfixiando con toda esa atención que te estaba dando, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que cometas errores que luego no puedas corregir, pero creo que solo hice que te cansaras de mi…

.

_Una vez me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí _

_Me preguntaba si estaba destinado a ser solo una broma infantil_

_Supongo que me acostumbre a aquel cuadro de obras de teatro_

_Cuando te canses de mi ¿solo me tiraras, entonces?_

_._

Que ingenua era al pensar que era la única que se fijaba en ti, eres el chico perfecto en muchos sentidos, ¿Cómo pude pensar que te fijarías en mí?

Puede que sea egoísta, pero aun sintiendo que no te merecía, te quería para mí… y solo para mí…

Pero ahora que ya no te sirvo de nada… me gritaste que ya no querías que te fastidiara, me dolió más de lo que pensé que me lo dijeras de frente…

.

_Por un tiempo, me podía creer que yo era la única_

_O podría ver el egoísmo, el amor nunca fue uno_

_Has tenido siempre que sustituir algo que salió mal _

_Cuando notas que tu muñeca ya no desea cantar…_

_._

Me seguías mirando con un semblante más relajado y la excusa que me diste fue la más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida

-es que no me entiendes-

Pues bien, aunque sienta mi mundo derrumbarse no me mostrare débil ante ti, espero que ella si te comprenda como yo no lo hice, finalmente abro la boca para decirte con mi corazón destrozado…

.

_Colocada en una línea, comparada con otras mejores _

_Una vez que ya tienes la idea de cómo decirme ''adiós''_

_¿Puedo decir los sentimientos que tengo dentro ahora?_

_._

-_Adiós para siempre-_

* * *

><p>Ohh dios mio! Hasta me siento mal por dejarle ahí xD pero<p>

Pff ya qe! xD hahaha hasta ahí sentí apropiado para dejarle :3

Aparte no se angustien! :D esto tiene continuación ¬w¬ ((como 1 o 2 capítulos mas ^^)) porque como dije este solo es un pedacito de la canción :3

Si les gusto dejen reviews :D y si no… me voy al rincón de la depresión a llorar mis penas… u-u hehe

Los quiero ;D

.

BlueCat ;3


	2. Chapter 2

La aburricion sigue apoderándose de mí! xD hahaha no sabía si subir la segunda parte hoy mismo :3 pero algo dentro de mi me decía 'ya no le hagas mas de tos y ya súbelo!' y dije ni pex! Lo subo hoy xD hahaha

Esta es la última parte u-u (ya se qe dije qe serian 2 o 3 pero si eran 3 hubieran sido partes muy cortas y mejor todo de una vez) ¡Gracias a los que dejaron review en tan poqito rato! TTwTT ((hasta abajo las contestaciones ;D))

Disclamer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para torturarlos… coff coff* digo para crear historias sin sentido xD

* * *

><p><strong>One of Repetition<strong>

Parte2

**.**

Seguía pensando en nuestra discusión, tal vez sea la última que tengamos, no quiero seguir sufriendo y dejar pasar por alto todas las heridas que me has causado.

Estaba recostada en mi cama tratando de controlar mis emociones, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero no había derramado ni una mísera lagrima, tal vez esto sea lo mejor, pero yo no lo siento así…

.

_Ya no puedo pasar por alto las cicatrices que me has hecho _

_Incluso ahora, mis lagrimas aun no fluyen_

_Todo por una tentación maravillosamente hecha a mano_

_Pero me siento sucia_

_¿Por qué?_

_._

Realmente fui una tonta, hasta el punto de hacer lo que querías, ahora recuerdo bien, tal vez tu nunca sentiste algo por mí, solo me utilizabas, cuando hacíamos los proyectos me dejabas todo a mí y tú te ibas más temprano, seguro para pasarte más tiempo con ella, me manipulaste como quisiste, revise el recuerdo una y otra vez en mi mente pero siempre llegue a la misma conclusión… todas los momentos que teníamos eran todos iguales, como una repetición, pero estaba tan enamorada de ti que no me daba cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo…

.

_Era demasiado simple, te mostraste indiferente a ir después de todo lo que has querido_

_Hasta que llego el momento, en que me compraste como querías _

_Una repetición de cuentas siempre visible, un bien que se puede hacer en una maquina_

_Pero el amor aun me manipula como una tonta_

_._

Llegue a pensar que solo era una broma cruel de esas que siempre hacen tú y tus amigos, y si lo era ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué acaso no te importa cómo me siento?

Tal vez no soy tan fuerte como me dijiste alguna vez que lo era y eso te decepciono de mí. ¿Esto cambiaria todo entre nosotros?

.

_Una vez me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí_

_Me pregunte si solo era una prueba de que tan domestica podía ser_

_Si pudiera jugar tan bien como tú pensaste que podía_

_Entonces ¿se olvidaría el ciclo de la vida diaria?_

_._

-solo es pasajero, el siempre suele enojarse así con todos-

Me explico Alphonse, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, si, lo hacía con todos… menos conmigo… Siempre paseábamos juntos y nos la pasábamos bien… pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando estábamos juntos ¡solo me utilizaste para estar con ella! ¡Qué estúpida soy! Hasta cuando me doy cuenta quien realmente es Edward Elric.

.

_A que es solo una fase y nada más _

_Era solo una herramienta que no tenía otro uso_

_¿Pero después de cuánto tiempo lo vengo a lamentar?_

_¿Por qué todavía no he mirado atrás en mí?_

_._

Este no es el Edward que yo conocí cuando éramos niños, ese recuerdo se quedo grabado en mi corazón.

Yo estaba sola, todos me molestaban porque acababa de perder a mis padres, pero tú te me acercaste, no sé si por lastima o porque te habían obligado, en ese momento no me importaba

-las niñas bonitas no deben llorar- me dijiste con tu dulce sonrisa que me cautivo y me extendiste tu mano, me ayudaste a pararme y empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa

Tal vez desde ahí estaba el problema, tal vez solo era un capricho tuyo que fuéramos amigos y cuando te aburriste me botaste como a la basura…

.

_Una vez me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí _

_Me preguntaba si estaba destinado a ser solo una broma infantil_

_¿Qué satisfacción cayó sobre ti?_

_Se le concedió todo por el deseo de conseguir algo nuevo_

_._

Pasaron los tres más duros meses de mi vida, no sé si pueda continuar viendo la misma escena todos los días, llegas a la escuela y le das un cálido abrazo a tu ahora novia, la llenas de besos y la cargas provocando fuertes risas de su boca, como quisiera que nunca me hubiera quitado mi lugar, pero ya es tarde… Ahora solo me conformo al ver como se forma una gran sonrisa en tu rostro al verla, me viste a lo lejos y me sonreíste, le diste un beso en la mejilla y te me acercaste.

Volví a sentir mi corazón acelerado, pero ya no tanto como antes, no quiero sufrir más…

Me preguntaste si todo estaba bien entre nosotros con cara preocupada, mire esos hermosos ojos dorados y no pude formular la respuesta que ya te tenía preparada…

-no, está todo bien-

Volviste a sonreír y me diste un gran abrazo, te abrace fuerte, pues sabía que todo iba mal en mi interior, no podía odiarte, pero tal vez ya no soportaría verte dándole cariño a alguien más…

.

_Una vez me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí_

_Me pregunte si solo era una prueba de que tan domestica podía ser_

_Si pudiera jugar tan bien como tú pensaste que podía_

_Pero dentro de mí, te quedaras por siempre y más._

_._

Espero que esta sea la respuesta correcta, dejarte ser y estar con quien quieres sin salir heridos, por eso decidí que sería mejor estar separados…

.

_Una ilusión que muestra el estado del sentido que había perdido en las palabras, ya no es amor._

_._

Tal vez la única cosa que nos separe esta vez sea la distancia, porque a pesar de que tú le entregaste tu corazón a alguien más, yo te lo entregue a ti.

La brisa fresca hacia mover algunos de mis cabellos rubios que ahora bailaban con el viento, veía la estación de trenes casi vacía, siento que mis ojos me empiezan a picar y siento como las lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Me seco las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, no llorare, porque sé que estarás bien, que ya no me necesitas… no puedo odiarla, porque ella me gano limpiamente ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera dicho antes lo que sentía?

.

_Nunca más este vacío nos separara _

_Vagando en un camino de dudas y empezare a llorar_

_Tú ya no me necesitas, solo me convertiré en una rutina._

_No lo dices de frente, pero yo seguiré oyendo pasar esas palabras_

_¿Puedes entender los sentimientos que se unieron en este momento?_

_No quiero esto nunca más…_

_._

No, el hubiera no existe, quizás sería peor si no hubiera pasado esto… ¿me habrías sustituido aun así? ¿Yo fui la que me equivoque?

.

_Por un tiempo, me podía creer que yo era la única_

_O podría ver el egoísmo, el amor nunca fue uno_

_Has tenido siempre que sustituir algo que salió mal _

_Cuando notas que tu muñeca ya no desea cantar…_

_._

Veo a un chico de cabello castaño corriendo hacia mí a gran velocidad, se paro frente a mi intentando recuperar el aliento, me alegre un poco, al menos Alphonse vino a despedirse

-qué bueno que si alcance a llegar- dijo alegremente

Yo me reí un poco, nunca cambiaria

-creí que no llegaría pero si- exclamo alegremente para después darme un abrazo de oso -¿Enserio quieres irte?- me susurro aun abrazándome

-sí, si no lo hago…-

-No te vayas Win…-

Me separe de Alphonse y vi a quien menos me esperaba en ese momento, Edward estaba ahí algo agitado, seguro venia corriendo al igual que su hermano… intente decir pero simplemente no podía articular palabras, me abrazo fuertemente y yo me quede en shock, reacciono después de unos segundos y lo separo de mi lentamente, ya no podía echarme atrás, era para el bien de los dos ¿no?

.

_Colocada en una línea, comparada con otras mejores _

_Una vez que ya tienes la idea de cómo decirme ''adiós''_

_._

-Edward- el me mira directamente a los ojos –ya no quiero sufrir más…-

.

_¿Puedo decir los sentimientos que tengo dentro ahora?_

_._

-lo siento- no lo deje responder y subí rápidamente al tren pues ya se estaba poniendo en marcha, lo mire desde la ventanilla y el gritaba algo que yo no alcance a escuchar… mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, seguía repitiéndome que era lo mejor para los dos, voltee otra vez a la ventana para solo ver cómo me alejaba de la estación de trenes y de él…

.

_-Adiós para siempre-_

* * *

><p>Demonios! Hasta yo quiero llorar con ese final D'= pero yo no escribí la canción… así terminaba u-u<p>

¿Quisieran saber que fue lo que le grito Ed a Winry? ¬w¬ … no tengo ni la menor idea ._. Solo lo quería hacer más dramático xD pero pueden imaginarse lo que quieran :3 (como que le decía TE AMO! o algo así TTwTT) tmbn les dejo a su imaginación la maldita que los separo ¬¬ haha

**Andyhaikufma****: **si lo sé! Esta triste D= ((y eso que no ando deprimida ni nada, si no hubiera estado peor xD)) se arreglaron un poquitín las cosas pero pss no todo acabo bien =/ qué bueno que te gusto y que esta parte te guste tmbn ^^'' ((por favor no me mates! D=)) arigatou por leer este fic! =)

**Edwin29****: **muchas gracias por tu review! =D si, esque le deje en la intriga ¬w¬ pero después no soporte y escribí todo hoy xD que bno que te haya gustado ='3 espero que el final tmbn te guste ((Lo mismo que con Andyhaikufma, onegai! No me mates! D=)) gracias por leer el fic :3

Hasta otro fic ;D

.

BlueCat :3


End file.
